


what are you doing new year's eve? (now and forever)

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: After spending the holiday's apart, Emma realizes she never wants to be without Alyssa again.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	what are you doing new year's eve? (now and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! just some greenelan sweetness to start the year off right.

Emma checked her watch. _11:53_. She sighed deeply before sipping some shitty beer Shelby had handed her earlier, insisting she needed a drink to cheers at midnight. Emma hadn’t meant to come out that night to be the party grump at Shelby and Kaylee’s New Year’s Eve bash. It’s just that this was the first New Year’s she would be spending away from Alyssa, who was studying abroad that year in London. Getting through Thanksgiving and Christmas was hard enough, and now, being at a party where practically everyone was paired up in couples, felt entirely unbearable. But Emma knew Alyssa was worried about Emma and wanted her to go out and have fun. Emma figured she could at least do the first part.

To make matters worse, Emma couldn’t even talk to Alyssa due to time zones. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Emma could call Alyssa and she knew Alyssa would answer without hesitation. But she also knew Alyssa was up late celebrating with some friends she met through her program and was dead asleep, either still drunk or beginning her hangover, and Emma would never want to disturb her slumber. 

Knowing it was almost midnight and she could dip out shortly after did calm her though. Just ten or so minutes more and she would be able to say her goodbyes and head home to snuggle her pillow and pretend it was her girlfriend. 

Okay, maybe that was a tad dramatic, but Emma really _really_ missed Alyssa. She missed the way Alyssa would giggle right before she said a joke. She missed the way Alyssa would light up when she talked about anything she was passionate about, which for Alyssa Greene was just about everything. She missed the way Alyssa couldn’t be within ten feet of a book without picking it up, inspecting it, feeling it, smelling it. She missed the way Alyssa could be in a room filled with comfy beds with fluffy pillows but she would still always choose to fall asleep on Emma, no matter how small or uncomfortable the space was. 

She missed Alyssa.

“Emma,” a voice called, dragging her out of her thoughts. 

“Hey, Shelbs.”

Her friend smiled sadly at her, extending a hand. “I know you miss her, but I have something I think will cheer you up.”

Emma reluctantly grabbed Shelby’s hand and allowed herself to be dragged through the party, down the hall, and before Emma could register what was happening, Shelby was shoving her into the guest bedroom.

“Shelby, what the h-” Any annoyance Emma felt evaporated, quickly being replaced by confusion and hesitation. The door slammed behind her, but she hardly noticed as she stood frozen, staring dumbly ahead of her. Like a vision, something out of a dream, Alyssa stood in front of her. Emma looked at the nearly full beer in her hand then back to Alyssa. Setting it down on a nearby surface, Emma took a step towards her girlfriend, still not entirely believing what she was seeing.

Smiling brighter than Emma has ever seen, Alyssa softly uttered a “Hi.”

And that was all it took for Emma to lunge forward, wrapping her arms around her very real girlfriend. She held on tight, burying her face into those wild curls she’d missed so much. Alyssa instantly hugged her back, stroking her back and mumbling a string of ‘I missed you’s and ‘I love you’s. 

Emma drew back, her eyes covering every inch of Alyssa’s face before she leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against Alyssa’s, kissing her with a gentle intensity. It was fleeting and soon Emma was pulling back again, only slightly this time as she tilted her chin up and placed a lingering kiss on Alyssa’s forehead. 

Once she leaned back, Emma asked, still partly in disbelief, “What are you doing here?’ 

“I missed you, baby,” Alyssa whispered. “These past several months were hard, but going through the holidays without the person I love most? I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Emma sighed heavily, the corners of her lips curling up. “I missed you too, Lys. I missed you so much. Can we never spend so much time apart again?”

The two moved together, clutching each other tightly again and Alyssa mumbling, “Never again. I promise.”

_10…_

“I mean it.” Emma pulled back, looking at Alyssa with passion. “I love you so much. I have pretty much ever since I’ve known you and if this past semester has taught me anything, it’s that I never want to be without you again. I don’t want to ever end or begin a year without you, Alyssa. Marry me?”

_5..._

“Emma…”

_4..._

“Please, Alyssa? Will you marry me?”

_3..._

“You better not be kidding, Nolan.”

_2…_

“I’ve never been more serious about anything as I am about you. Marry me.”

_1!_

Emma pushed forward, kissing Alyssa fiercely, pouring everything she felt for her into the brief but fervent kiss.

“Yes,” Alyssa said dazedly, slightly out of breath and smiling like a fool.

“Yes?” Emma echoed back, needing that extra confirmation.

“Yes, Emma. Of course I want to marry you. Yes. A million times _yes_.”

Emma laughed, unable to control the smile breaking her face. She picked Alyssa up, spinning them around, stumbling a bit before setting her down and kissing her once more. Emma let out a breath before saying, “I can’t believe I asked you to marry me last year and you’re just now giving me an answer.”

Laughing, Alyssa pushed Emma’s shoulder playfully. “Happy New Year, dork.”

“Happy New Year, my future bride.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
